Tale of the Cursed Twins: The Other Story
by Adventist-Pony09
Summary: Griffin Wing was having miserable life in being a loser in mostly everything. When suddenly his life stumbles with an old archive book and sends him to a world named "Equestria". The world was inhabited with colored ponies and different mystical creatures. He must find his way home with the help of some known ponies.
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

I officially declare my life sucks.

Yes, you heard me! My life sucks. It's really hard for me to stand out on everyone, especially that I'm a teen now. During break time, bullies and even nerds have the guts to beat me up. Pretty weak, right? Secondly, my teachers always mock on my lack of intelligence. Well, they can't force a person to be crafty based on their likeness; but I swear to God, I am trying my best to become a learnable person as I can, but however, nothing really happens. Also, I never got the impression that my foster parents particularly cared for having me around. Though I guess that could be because I never belonged there in the first place. Due to this lifestyle, I do get a hard time to trust someone. For short, I don't have any friends to talk to, to have fun with and to comfort in times of need. Being me and alive is a curse. There is this feeling that I do not really belong here. A world that keeps on calling me every time I sleep; or am I just hallucinating myself to avoid my sufferings? I really can't tell. I do have a wish though; and that is having friends who would stand up for you and appreciates you back on your doings. Well, of course, I will do my best at the same time for them.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention myself. I live in Rhosedire Village and I am currently studying at Canterlot High. I'm Griffin Wing but some calls me "Grip", which I considered to be a pretty odd nickname. Anyways, I am about to tell you my journey in a unique yet fascinating world where anything can happen. This is my story.


	2. Loser to Lost

**Author's Note: **

This is my pony fan-fic, so don't expect to much. But also thank you for reading this story. Hope you stay tune. :)

**CHAPTER 1**

"But I didn't do it this time, I swear!"

"I don't want more explanations, Mr. Wing. You were the only person at the gym when the incident occurred. Therefore, you are the only suspect." Mr. Baxton irritatingly prosecutes me. I still try to reason but Mr. Baxton finished his judgment.

"No more, ok?! You're in detention, mister!" I don't want to answer back since this will lead me to nothing. So I just take the punishment and leave.

"Those damn nerds with their fucking Liquid Nitrogen experiment." I quietly cursed while walking away from Mr. Baxton but it seems he have heard it. So he gave me another detention for my foul language. I do have this feeling that most professors that I met, especially Mr. Baxton, have a deep grudge on me. The question is, why me? Yes, I do look hideous to my perspective; and I do always get into troubles, but I am not the only student causing some havoc in this school. I just really wish someone will pop-out of nowhere and accidentally shoot at me.

I have finally arrived at my room destination but its door is still locked. It seems Mr. Baxton will not be here any minute. I could wander around while I wait but I became scared that an accident might occur again. So I just simply sit down at the floor and wait for the professor to come.

Strangely, my dreams are becoming deeper lately. I still dream about a forested land, but this time, weird creatures start to crawl towards me. The strangest thing though, they don't have the intention on attacking, killing or eating me. Initially, it began to distress me out all of a sudden and made me wake up in the middle of the night. Maybe watching hentai gives me more nightmares than usual. Shit! What am I thinking?

"Hey Grip!" I suddenly heard a commonly known yet irritating voice. It's "music" to my ears.

"Oh, hey Molly. You should be home now, right?" I replied.

"Isn't it bad to wait for you?" she asked.

I merely forgot to mention, her complete name is Molly Mae Moonshine. I do sometimes call her "3M's" due to the first letter on her full name. Despite of her intellect, she's quite an immature person; especially on how the way she behaves sometimes. I do feel bad for her, most students tease her on her biracial context; you can tell that to her slight 2 Afro-styled pig-tail hair and her skin complex. The good thing is she completely ignores that.

"You don't have to do that, ok?! Go home!" I said with a bothered face.

"No way! When a friend of mine needs comfort, I am here to go!" She cheered for me. Seriously, friendship doesn't rhyme well at me. There any chances of back-stabbing and ditching express lane, which mostly bad friendship ends up.

"You know Molly, it's really hard to say this but I don't want any friends in my life. I can do on acquaintances, but not friends. Their just a pain in a neck and a troublesome in life .So Can you just pl-" I was later interrupted by Molly's teary face. Darn Griffin, you made her cry again! Next to porn, seeing a girl cry is my second weakness! To what I see it, you are the only person to be blame when someone cries in front of you. I need to do something right away.

"Oh come on, girl!" I pleaded but she continues.

"Ugh... Ok! I will text you later when I got home!" I grumpily suggested to her.

"You will?! Ok then!" Her frowning turned up-side-down. Well, good thing she stopped. I really can't stand much of her crying.

"Yeah..."

"You promise, ok?"

"I promise..."

She knew that I can be doubted. But she smiled and replied,

"Good. Well, see you tomorrow! Don't forget!" She giggled and later left the corridor.

"Well, Promises are meant to be broken." I lately stated for her. Finally, Mr. Baxton arrived with yet more annoyed texture on his face. A really good sight to see him, but sequentially, I wonder what happen to him. Maybe he will throw back his anger at me again. He is also holding a big old dusty book with him. Lecture time on discipline, I guess.

"You better just sit down there. Don't touch anything! Don't loiter outside! NO EVERYTHING! Wait me for an hour or two. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Wing?!" Mr. Baxton angrily instructed me and it seems he's preparing to leave again. He left the book at the teacher's table.

"Whatever." I answered.

"Answer me clearly, Mr. Wing! Do I make myself clear?!" His anger became twice annoying to hear.

"Yes, Mr. Baxton."

"Good! Well, I'll be right back. I need to deal with a student who almost stole that book from the main library." He stated while unlocking the door.

"Wait?! Who? And can you just bring that book back from the library? Thirdly, isn't it wrong to leave a student in a detention or any school-related activities without any high-risk reason?" I curiously asked.

"The student is none of your business, Mr. Wing. Second, the library is already closed and only the librarian has the keys. I will leave the book in here for security's sake, so please, better keep an eye on it. That student may barge in anytime he wants. And lastly, I really feel bad for you because no one really cares on what you say and what you do, Mr. Wing. It's just good to mute yourself up right now." He replied back.

On that time, after hearing Mr. Baxton said about me, hatred fills up my head. My anger became doubly than ever before towards him. I am really cursed, I guess.

I mutely replied."Ok. Suite yourself"

"Don't do anything reckless, Mr. Wing." He locked the door and left.

Good to see him left. If he keeps on standing in front of me, babbling about how cast out I am, bashing him is a great option. It sounds deranged for the real me; so I better stop thinking about it. It's really peculiar to hear news about a student eager to get an old junk for unknown reason. Maybe there are some mystical or philosophical stuff in there needed to be reveal yet; or it's just some nasty porn magazines hidden at any of its pages? I can see it for myself but I am still distressed on my last accident, which wasn't entirely my fault. Everyone knows I am a recipe for disaster. Even I considered this insult right; anytime, anywhere. The best solution, to what I thought, is restraining me mentally in any kinds of activity within the room. I think I can surpass this for another hour, I guess.

Currently, more than fifteen minutes have passed and the room is too quiet for me; even though I love silent surroundings. Still, even though it was dismissal twenty minutes ago doesn't mean it has to be "completely" silent. The problem to me, which I attributed as a burdensome factor against my mind, is my adventurous body. Even if I try to mind-set myself to stay foot, I would suddenly wander around, look, grab things and sometimes inspect them in a minute or two. Yes, I do commit some accidents at the school but not all of them are truthfully mine. Presently, my butt is starting to numb after sitting still for fifteen minutes. Why does Mr. Baxton having a hard time to catch that thief? I can't hold this reckless body of mine too long.

"Ok, both my body and mind are really getting tired of this! Why can't I just fall asleep right now?! Darn eyes!" I egotistically said after 45 minutes have passed. Sadly, Mr. Baxton is still not coming back.

Admittedly, I get easily annoyed on most stuff that is unpleasing to what I see, hear and do. I can't say "hereditary problem" is the reason why I act like this; I don't even know how my parents behave back then. Mannerism can be one. There's this one time that my foster dad told a weird story about me; at a very young age, I climbed up to the roof deck after leaving me for thirty minutes to get some groceries. They saw me sitting at our family bench that time, crying like I've missed someone. Well, It maybe some paranormal stuff to what I examined it. But now isn't the time to care on those things, I should prepare to what my life will offer to me; and when I said offer, I mean more misfortunes to come.

As I prepare myself to stand up on my seat and give my body some minor stretches, I heard a worried voice outside the room. "Damn! Where is that book? I am so freaking dead from Twilight!"

Assuredly, it's the thief. Does he even knew stealing books, especially old and informative ones, is a bitch move? He deserves to be called worthless. However, he also mentioned a name "Twilight" which presumably an accomplice; Yet the name is quiet uncommon for a girl and definitely not to a guy. This is good timing for me; if I tell to Mr. Baxton this right away, he will absolutely let me get home. Oh Griffin, you are one smart ass!

As I grabbed and flashed the book, the first thing that got me glared is its title. "Equestrian Historical Archives" that's a questionable one for a book, right? Why does a man so keen to get this ancient junk? Numerous questions are forming at my head. It can be a prank which I commonly hate as a humorous pun. But then again, after scanning its content, it seems legit. Despite most pages being fully detailed, there's one that really got my curiosity on its higher state; a page titled "Archive no. #028: The Cursed Twins" which has no content to it. However, the title is pretty dark to be one, which I forethought.

My heart began to beat fast after seeing at the lower part of its page; it's my name. I am dead serious. I didn't write anything to that page, like it was written magically. Immediately, I throw the book away from me, thinking that the book was haunted or somewhat.

Headache drives me back towards my seat; as it follows, my body began to tremble like I've experienced hypothermia. It's not fear; it's something I really can't explain. Get yourself together, Griffin!

Slowly, my entire body weakens.

Afterwards, my hearing loses its capability.

The next is my sight.

What's happening?

"…" Everything was pitched black for 5 minutes. It's like a nap; but this time, something was different, entirely.

"Ugh…I feel dizzy." I woke up slowly and tilted my head around to see if something happens.

Everything seems fine, I guess. Wait a second?!

"WHAT THE AGHHHHHH!" I shouted like a transgendered person; I can't believe I've just said that. I let myself rescan everything; is this really true or just a dream? My body was entirely different; through feet, hands, nose and ears, every part was fucking different. The big question is: What am I?!

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!"


	3. Carrots are all about Plowing

**CHAPTER 2**

"Where the fuck am I?!" I screamed while running with no sense of direction. Seriously, I am totally lost. God have forsaken me; I wish for another world to be appreciated but not like this. Good is not my word for today. Also, if my foster parents find out that I am not home yet, I would end up like a slaughtered pig. For now, I am not a human; maybe a type of animal, basing on my body structure. It's obvious to notice that I can't run nor walk on two's. Thence, this animal is surely quadrupedal type. There are also a lot of trees in here; doubtless this is a primitive period.

I still can't believe that the book send me to another dimension. Worried, yet at the same time, my mind was fascinated though because it reminds me of my current dreams. Running like a careless soul, I suddenly bumped into someone, for the matter in fact, something. "Ouch... Stupid me, not looking in my way..."

I give a simple glimpse at it. Light-yellow hair and tail, its complex is grey but her body composition is similar to mine. But the weird thing though, its eyes are skewed; there is sternly no aim or view on what it sees. I gradually push myself back away from her.

Unexpectedly, it spoke, "Hey there, are you okay? You're galloping to fast." I panicked mentally; it spoke! The voice of it is feminine-like, guessing it could be a girl.

"Agh!' Don't touch me!" I screamed at her and continued trying to move away from her.

"Okay. Okay... Geez. But can I know your name?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Aghhh!" Due to those sudden events, my head was on a scared disposition; I just ignore the question and run away from her as quickly as I could. Besides that, I hardly notice the wings at her back, which I lack upon my body.

"STUPID! AHHH!" But again, my utter stupidity let me fell to a steep land; it's kinda high in my state of fall or roll if you put it that way.

"Ouucccchhh! Darn it!" Careless is now your middle name, Griffin, as what I joke.

I try to regain my sight when suddenly someone asks for help. "Hey partner, can ya lend me a hoof?" Same body structure, but this time, the skin is colored sun-flower with a curled bright orange hair upon its head and tail; a womanish tone with slight Cajun-like accent. I was really dumbfounded at first, since I don't know on what to say or do.

"Hoo- what now?!" I asked back with a state of confusion. Panic will make me looser and bullshit, though because she clearly said "hoof". Wait, does that mean I'm a horse? Oh this really great, really great God!

"Thanks! Come on." She grabbed my hand, I mean hoof, all of a sudden. There are still a lot of questions bugging on my head. I tried to force back and replied."Hey! Hey! I didn't say yes yet!"

"Well now ya said it! Now come on!" She strongly pulled me towards our destination. I was amazed and bewildered at the same time; a carrot farm having a weird sense of architecture, even though I knew a little bit about it.

I presumed that this maybe her house also.

"By the way, what's ya name? I never saw ya before. Tourist?" She asked me looking throughout her field.

"Ugh... It's Griffing Wing." I replied on a tone-downed voice.

"Really? Well that's a cruel name for an earth pony, don't ya think? Anyway, I'm Carrot Top. Nice to meet you." She taunted over my name, which I didn't find funny. Horses do jokes? Well, that's cruel to me.

"Well your name is much- Wait! You said I'm a pony? A pony?!" Bewilderment struck me again, I asked with an ounce of shock on my face. So my dream was all about colored equines on a primitively strange world, how childish but simultaneously fucked up.

"Well, can't ya see ya hoof? That ear, mane and tail!"

"Ouch!" I reacted after she pulled my tail.

"Oops, pardon fella. Ey... ya don't have a cutie mark yet?! Hahaha! The cruelty has been doubled!" She continued to insult, but also, she looks wondered at me. Am I that unique? And then again, another term was confusingly formed in my head and asked. "What's a cutie... Mark?"

"What?! Did somepony hit you in a noggin'?! A cutie mark is the symbol at your rump, silly. It shows what kind of talent ya have. It's like it tells who ya really are." She explained and giggled afterwards. At the same time, she stated a word "somepony", Seriously? Back to the subject, her rump has a symbol of three carrots; so, to be concluded, she is really good at carrot farming stuffs and whatever terms about carrots. Questionably, my rump doesn't have one. Does this mean I'm sort of nothing? Everything just got worse to my identity.

"Hey there, are ya alright?" Carrot Top asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Good, I really need some help right now. I need a strong colt to plow my carrot field so that I can sow right away. Ok?" She instructed while preparing to leave me at the field.

"But I am not that strong, you know." I cautiously warned her. She doesn't know what I'm capable of; destroying stuffs and making their lives a chaotic one.

"Ya can do it! I believe in ya, fella!" Confidently, she just tapped me at my back and began to gallop towards her barn.

"Ugh... You're going to regret this!" I shouted to let her remind it again.

"Just do it, ok?! I'll be right back!" She ignored the warning one more time and just went inside afterwards. Darn! But I am menacing bulldozer for crap sake, anytime and anywhere. Just relax and keep it together, Griffin! We can get through this. There's already too much stress to make myself traumatized enough. I should be finding my way back, and now, I am stuck in here, helping a talking colored pony to farm. Ok, I just need that plowing contraption right now to settle everything. As I wander my sight through the field, I saw a small old shed; assumingly, the equipment is there so I went over to look inside; for a very large object, it's really freaking hard to find.

"Shit! It's very dusty in here. Where is it? Agh!" I suddenly tripped on something.

"Ugh. Never mind what I said!" I said with glee. The equipment is really old by the way; and it's heavy at the same time. As I guess, Carrot Top might be a stingy mare on stuff. Obviously, I can't hold things with hooves which made it a lot difficult to carry. Conclusively, I dragged it with my mouth; I hate the taste of dust and soil on it, Seriously!

Hardly notice, her carrot field is really, really big as soon as I went outside. Do I really have to do all of this?! In matter of confidence, I just exhaled heavily and continued walking towards the field.

"Just don't do anything reckless, Griffin! And besides, what could go wrong this time?" Impassively, I sounded like Mr. Baxton! That's kinda creepy in my state of humor. As I try to start-off, there's already a problem; something's blocking the plow. It's just a minor problem, isn't it? There's might be a rock, or some sort, clogging within the soil itself. I attempt to carry the equipment but it's surely stuck at the ground. No way will this field ruin everything! I just need to pull it harder and it will budge. Of course, this may naturally occur since this my first time to plow.

"Ugh! COME ON NOW!" I strugglingly shouted as I pull the equipment. Absolutely, this is getting me nowhere! This is not a dream anymore; I am surely sweating in reality. If I leave this unattended, I don't know what tortures will that mare may give to me. More errands, I guess!

"One more pull…" I continue to pull in desperation. Suddenly,

"Finally! Who's the great one now, you stupid thing?!" It finally budged out! As I turned around to look what I have accomplished, everything just got fucking worse.

"What the heck, dude?!" I shouted in alarm after seeing the equipment gone at sight. Panic starts to consume me again. I look throughout the field; nothing's there.

"Don't tell it flew off in the sky?!" As I speculated, I look at the sky and see the contraption falling eastward, heading to the forest. Me and my stupid mouth! At the same time, I awed myself; I do have inner strength within my body. I dismissed that thing on my mind first and headed towards its trajectory, considering somebody, I mean somepony, might get hurt when it lands. Secondly, Carrot Top might kill me if she finds about this.

"Have you already started, Griffin?" My heart beats fast after hearing her voice. Me and my stupid mouth, again! I began to gallop faster towards the site. Why does it always happen to me?!


End file.
